


Bite Me

by kawaiisumi



Series: Prompts and Requests [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Blood, Human!Kisumi, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rated for minor description of blood, Vampire!Asahi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Vampire Asahi thirsty for Kisumi"Kisumi grabs Asahi by the chin, tilting his head to look at him directly. “You told me yourself. Vampires biting humans doesn’t turn humans into vampires. Vampires biting humans doesn’t kill them. Vampires aren’t ever trying to hurt humans, they’re misunderstood. You believe that about every other vampire you know, why not about yourself?”Aka, Kisumi won't mind if Asahi bites.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a result of a prompt from an anon on my curious cat! It was fun to write, since I'm not really one to write supernatural themes, and this is my first time writing AsaKisu! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I was on the fence about this one... So do let me know what you think!

**Bite Me**  
_Aka, Kisumi won't mind if Asahi bites._

Kisumi tastes like the sun itself. He kisses like the ground is about to crumble away and swallow them, with an urgency that drives Asahi’s senses mad.

They’re tumbling around his bed, the curtains pulled shut, while the mid-afternoon sun glows through the bright orange curtains (that Kisumi thinks are hideous). But Asahi loves this time of day, bright enough to see Kisumi’s eyes squeeze shut in ecstasy, and dark enough to feel at peace.

“Asahi…” The way Kisumi says his name is pure sex, dripping of sensuality and eroticism Asahi will never get used to. They roll over so Asahi is on top, rutting their hips together while Kisumi’s tongue runs over the seam of Asahi’s lips over and over again. “I want you here,” Kisumi murmurs, both hands grabbing fistfuls of Asahi’s bright red hair and leading him to the tender skin of his neck.

Asahi is more than willing to comply, gently sucking at the junction where Kisumi’s neck meets his shoulder, and Kisumi groans. Kisumi’s breathless when he says, “Bite me.”

In an instant the mood in the room shifts, and Asahi stops, freezing in place as Kisumi’s words drift away. Kisumi sits up, Asahi falling over onto the bed, skin cold and white. “Did I embarrass you?” Kisumi asks. The sultry teasing in his voice is noticeably absent.

Asahi shakes his head, “No. It’s not that.” He pulls his knees to his chest, and the discomfort begins to settle in his stomach like a rock.

“Asahi… we talked about this before,” Kisumi continues, rubbing the other boy’s back in an attempt to comfort him. “I don’t mind, honest.”

“You say that… But I…” Asahi buries his face between his knees. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kisumi frowns, “We both know you wouldn’t do that.” Kisumi exhales, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, who sinks his weight into Kisumi’s embrace. “You won’t hurt me,” He insists, planting a kiss on the top of Asahi’s head. “You’re not like the ones you see on TV. People have been stigmatizing vampires for years. And half the things they say aren’t even true.”

Asahi blushes, running his hands nervously along Kisumi’s arms. “ _You_ know that, and _I_ know that… But I… I still…”

Kisumi grabs Asahi by the chin, tilting his head to look at him directly. “You told me yourself. Vampires biting humans doesn’t turn humans into vampires. Vampires biting humans doesn’t kill them. Vampires aren’t ever trying to hurt humans, they’re misunderstood. You believe that about every other vampire you know, why not about yourself?” Kisumi caresses his face, running his thumb along Asahi’s swollen lips. “Now come on, let me see them.”

“No!” Asahi squeaks, trying to shy away. “They’re _embarrassing_.”

“You might think so, but I love them,” Kisumi insists, a sly smile tugging on his lips. “Come on now.” His thumb strokes Asahi’s bottom lip, prying his mouth open. Asahi blushes, but Kisumi admires him. His incisors are longer than any normal person’s teeth. They curve drastically, ending in a sharp point like the tip of a knife. Kisumi stares for a moment, until Asahi pulls away embarrassed.

“Why… why do you like them so much?” Asahi asks, “They’re just a reminder that I’m not like you. I’ll _never_ be like you.”

Kisumi wordlessly shakes his head, cupping Asahi’s head with both his hands, and pressing their foreheads together. “You’re exactly the way you’re supposed to be. I don’t like them because I think vampires are cool or sexy or attractive. I like them because they’re part of you. I love every part of _you_ , whether you think it makes you a freak or not.”

“You’re an ass,” Asahi grumbles, but Kisumi can feel his cheeks flush as he holds them. “How can I say no when you say things like that?”

“That’s part of my charm,” Kisumi teases, the salaciousness in his voice sending chills down Asahi’s spine. “I want to have you. All of you.”

Asahi gulps, but finally concedes. “Fine, but if it starts to hurt too much, I’m stopping.”

Kisumi nods, lying back on the bed for Asahi to climb on top of him. They start kissing first, like they always do. Asahi may get shy, but his kisses like there’s no tomorrow. It’s the kind of desperation that makes Kisumi’s toes curl, and sends all the blood rushing straight to his head. They stay like that a while, before Asahi’s lips travel, first kissing Kisumi’s jaw, and slowly peppering soft kisses along the column of his neck. His tongue draws circles around Kisumi’s pulse point, eliciting a groan that has Asahi stuttering on top of him.

“Kisumi…” Asahi whispers, nipping gently at his skin. Kisumi can feel Asahi’s teeth grazing the surface, a searing tingle of anticipation. Asahi braces himself on his forearms, nuzzling his nose into Kisumi’s neck. “Are you ready?” Asahi’s voice is quiet, scared and shaking, but Kisumi can hear beneath it all, Asahi wants this just as bad as he does.

At first it feels like a pinch. Asahi’s teeth sink into his skin, and Kisumi cries out in surprise, arms latching on tight to Asahi’s body. The jolt makes Asahi hesitate, but Kisumi scratches at his back in a way that begs him to continue. It doesn’t take long before the metallic taste of blood catches on Asahi’s tongue, and he sucks harder.

Kisumi moans, his nails digging in to Asahi’s back, grappling with his skin like it’s an anchor that will keep him afloat. His head feels fuzzy, like he’s floating on a high of pleasure and blood loss. But he loves the way Asahi holds him, the way his body reacts like Kisumi is the most delicious thing in the whole world.

“Asahi… Mm… Can’t…”

Asahi releases, just before Kisumi feels like he’s going to pass out. He fumbles for tissue on their bedside table, pressing them against Kisumi’s neck until he’s sure the bleeding has stopped. Asahi’s eyes are bright red, teeming with adrenaline and hunger. But Kisumi still sees the concern in his knitted brows, and his habitual licking of his top lip. “Was that okay?” Asahi asks, his voice timid.

“More than okay,” Kisumi nods, stroking Asahi’s hair away from his face. “And I’m okay, see? You didn’t hurt me. I knew you never would.”

Asahi nods, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kisumi’s neck, and gently licking at the bruise he had made. “I love you,” Asahi says, quieter still, pressing a gentle kiss on the two small puncture wounds.

“I love you too,” Kisumi replies back, pulling Asahi closer to him until Asahi finally stops shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me prompts at curiouscat.me/kawaiisumi :)


End file.
